Masks That Hide Us
by xlittleminxx
Summary: AU. It's Five Years Gone...with a twist. What if Paire we're together before? And they both believe their loves are dead? Actually an update!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Masks That Hide Us

Rating: PG (for now)

Spoilers: Season I finale (but specially Five Years Gone)

Short Summary: What if New York didn't blow up…but things turned out almost exactly as in Five Years Gone? Peter is a broken soul – believing he killed Claire. Claire is alive but running from her true identity to get away from the memories of Peter – who she believes is dead. AU (find out inside why)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…except maybe this computer I'm writing on…

Full Summary: What if New York didn't blow up…but things turned out almost exactly as in Five Years Gone? Peter is a broken soul – believing he killed Claire. Claire is alive but running from her true identity to get away from the memories of Peter – who she believes is dead. Nathan – not Sylar – is president. It's almost exactly like Five Years Gone (they all look the same) except Sylar is dead, New York didn't blow up and Nathan didn't reveal them to the world. AU – Nathan is not her dad.

Chapter 1 – Making of our masks

Claire Bennet smiled at the customer as she poured him another cup of coffee. He laughed whole-heartedly, thanking her by her new name, before he turned away and talked to the owner of the small diner. She turned back to the counter and stared at the mirror behind her. An unnatural – well for her - brown color covered her once golden locks, her emerald eyes were still the same but now lacked the spark they had contained all those years ago and at 21 she felt like she was at least 30.

"Sandra?" she heard the male voice behind her and she jumped at his voice. Turning she found her boyfriend – Andy – standing in front of her and looking worried. It took Claire a spilt second to realize he was talking to her and she smiled at her new name.

"Yeah?" Claire replied in her quirkiest voice and even as he prattled on about something Claire let her thoughts slip away to her diary entry she had read a few days ago. She wrote it the day after the near destruction of New York.

"_My name is Claire Bennet and yesterday my whole world changed._

_Yesterday Peter Petrelli – the love of my life – offered his own life to save the world. He wouldn't let me save him...wouldn't let me go with him. We fought about it – him standing with the radiation pouring from every piece of his body – me with the gun faced at him. Peter kept yelling that I had to shoot him, that I was the only one that could stop it. But I couldn't...there was no way that I could shoot my love. Before I knew it Nathan was standing in front of me – forcing me to lower the gun. He whispered that to me that there had been a mistake – he wasn't my father – and even before I could reply he had grabbed Peter and flew into the sky. Soon after they exploded – taking away my only hope for living. There was an explosion down under where I was. Noah – my adoptive father – had saved me just in time. It was Sylar that had had a mini-explosion. Luckily it was contained but not before it had taken three victims. Sylar. Micah. DL. It would have taken me too... it should have taken me._

_My name is Claire Bennet and the reason for my living died yesterday."_

Nathan had survived – by all other hopes it had been the congressman that had survived – but Claire never received any word of Peter. And with every day that passed she came to realize that Peter hadn't made it.

Nathan had gone on to become president. She and Nathan hadn't talked since that faithful night and she didn't know if he knew she was alive. Noah had done a great deal to keep her safe after that day – the day she had become destructive – and she guessed Noah had not told Nathan she was alive...or even told him she was dead.

"Sandra?" Andy asked again as he waved his hand in front of her face. Claire looked up at him – smiling sadly, guilt lining her eyes.

"Sorry about that Andy...I was deep in thought." He smiled happily – making her feel more guilty for thinking about Peter – as he kissed her forehead.

"What were you thinking about?"

A pause followed as she looked up into his eyes.

"Just wondering...how heaven is."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Niki Sanders marched over towards the bar as two glasses waited for her. She took one, gulping down the cold liquid, before she set her glass back down. The other glass moved away from her and in an instant Peter Petrelli materialized next to her on the seat. He took the glass – keeping his gaze on her – as he lifted it to his lips.

"You don't have to be here Peter." She spoke softly and he nodded in understanding as he drank some of the liquid. He watched her as she turned from him, her long blonde hair swinging from the ponytail high on her head.

"You don't have to protect me." He moved closer and grimaced.

"What if I want to?" he whispered into her ear as he kissed right below it. Niki moved to give him better access – losing herself in the passion – before she pulled away.

"I have to go onstage now. Will you be here when I get back?" she asked quickly and he shook his head. She nodded and walked away from him.

Peter stared at the bar as he picked up his drink again. At 32 he looked much mature than he had five years ago. His dark hair was smoothed back and the scar across his face – the only physical reminder of that horrible day – made him look more manly. He looked tough and that was how he acted around everyone else.

But inside Peter was a broken man.

After the explosion he had amazingly regenerated himself and had fallen on the ground miles away from New York. He had no more energy left – being spent from the explosion – and had lain there for what felt like years. Hiro had saved him a few days later and taken him to a heartbroken Niki who nursed him back to health. There he was told another explosion – they were blissfully unaware that it was he who had exploded – from Sylar had killed Micah, DL and Claire.

Peter's heart had died that very instant.

Though it was never supposed to happen, he and Claire had fallen in love and it had been him who had begged her to leave before he killed them both. In the end he really had killed her. The old Peter died that day – after he had smashed everything in his way and cried until he felt his body couldn't take it anymore. And then he was gone – in his place came the hard, no nonsense Peter who didn't show any more emotion than was needed... though in his mind and heart he kept trying to wish her back.

He found out later that Nathan had survived...and become president. Peter knew his brother thought he was dead and that was why he never contacted him again. He wasn't going to be able to see Nathan and not think about Claire. And thinking of Claire hurt. A while after that he and Niki started seeing each other...and here he was.

Because Peter fully believed that his heart had died along with Claire.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thanks to kissedtragedy (Gina) for the banner. Also I apologize profusely for my lack of spelling in the last chapter. English is a second language to me and my spell check was turned off. So very sorry…hopefully all will be right again! Oh and the song in here is really one that Hayden Panettiere sings…so hehe…big ups to her!Let me know what you guys think…

Chapter 2 – My hero is you

Peter sat in his Las Vegas apartment that he shared with Niki – staring at the pictures in front of him. He had locked the door and his mind was alert to any thoughts from Niki coming closer. He really didn't need any type of fight at the moment – and that was exactly what he would get if she walked in on this.

Claire's image mocked him – her golden locks and emerald eyes glinted as she laughed and Peter could feel her eyes burn into him from the photo he had taken years ago. Next to that photo a drawing of her loomed. Blood flowed over her temples and her eyes were scared and filled with fear. Sylar stood behind her – his finger pointed to her head – and even though it was just a painting Peter could see the words on her lips.

Peter

It was enough to drive him mad. Though it had been painted almost 6 years ago it didn't mean he didn't think about it. Because he thought about it a lot – just like Claire captivated his thoughts every moment of every day.

_Flashback_

"_Peter!" Claire giggled as she placed her hands in front of her face – blocking her face from the camera. Peter laughed but snapped a shot of her hands before he set the camera down. Leaning over, he kissed her forehead quickly before he leaned up again._

"_I can't help you look so adorable." She grinned up at him and moved so he could sit next to her on the sofa. Within two seconds she was on his lap – straddling him – and he pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear._

"_You know…if I could I would show you off to the rest of the world." Peter said softly, his voice filled with regret, but Claire gave him a rapid kiss on his lips._

"_Don't. We knew what we were getting ourselves into the moment we did it. And don't even think about Nathan right now." She instructed with a tone of voice that made him look up into her eyes. Slowly his lips reached hers and she swung her arms around his neck._

"_Fairytales don't always have a happy ending…"_

"_This one will…" she replied quickly and let her lips drift back to his._

_End of flashback_

A crash rung through the apartment and Peter looked up to find Hiro and Ando in front of him. They stared at the broken glass on the floor and Hiro smirked as he turned back to Peter.

"See you are still throwing things around." He spoke in perfect English and Peter nodded solemnly.

"And I see you and Ando still like to come in unannounced." Though his words seemed harsh there was a joking tone to his voice. Hiro nodded as Ando made himself comfortable on the couch. Peter had to keep himself from laughing at Ando – who made it very clear that he loved the lifestyle that Peter had…mostly cause he liked Niki.

"What can I do for you Hiro?" he asked as he turned his attention back to him and the other man nodded to the pictures of Claire still in front of Peter. In an instant it swung out of the way and into a closet that swung closed. Peter grimaced as he heard the lock click.

"Still thinking about what could have been?" Hiro asked and Peter didn't answer him.

"Peter…"

"Hiro. I do not need to remind you that last time we spoke I told you to not mention Claire again. To not even think about her." He spoke harshly as he picked up the man's thoughts. Hiro shook his head as he sat down across from him.

"What if I told you…we could bring Claire back?"

Silence filled the room.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Andy watched as Claire as she cleaned the room – singing softly as she walked around. He listened to the song – intent on hearing the lyrics – and smiled as he heard it.

_When my world was crazy _

_You won't let go_

_When the ground gets shaky _

_You give me hope_

_When I try to push you away_

_You never move_

_Now when I start doubting_

_You help me see_

_There's a strength and a light and empowering me_

_For believing there's nothing I can't do_

_My hero is you_

Claire sung softly – thinking back to Homecoming when she had first met Peter and had called him her hero. When they had started seeing each other she had written the song and now as she cleaned she couldn't help thinking of him. He would always be her hero – forever and a day.

"Nice song babe…didn't know you felt I was your hero." Andy joked as he twirled her around in his arms. Claire smiled up at him – trying to hide her lying eyes.

"Ah you should know." The words stuck in her throat and she had to force them out. He smiled – happy with her answer – and she sighed as he kissed her forehead.

"So…what do you say… are you going to come with us?" he asked hopefully and Claire gazed away from him.

Andy's band had received a gig in Las Vegas and he wanted her to go with. For days she has not answered him – her thoughts on Peter – but she realized now that Peter was gone and she couldn't spend the rest of her life like this. Not that she would ever forget Peter...but she couldn't take the pain that she felt everyday anymore. She needed to let go but she knew she never would.

"Yeah…" she smiled up at him as he kissed her cheek quickly.

"Why not? Let's go to Vegas."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – What happens in Vegas

"So Peter… have any plans for the future yet? I mean when the whole saving the world thing is done?" Mohinder Suresh asked and Peter laughed he combed his hands through his hair.

"Oh I don't know…I might go to Vegas. Get hitched to some girl in a chapel. That sort of thing." Mohinder smirked and continued with his conversation. Peter heard a soft whisper in his mind and he quickly picked up the thoughts of a certain blonde girl.

_That girl better be me, Petrelli._

Peter grinned as he turned towards Claire where she stood with Nathan. He smiled at her and shrugged and even before he could do anything else she sent him another thought.

_Oh you better say it's me or you aren't getting anything…for a long time._

He watched her as she smiled to her father before she turned her attention to him – sending him an expression that screamed that she was serious – and he quickly excused himself from the conversation as he moved towards her and Nathan. If it wasn't for the fact that they wanted to keep it a secret he would have kissed her to prove it. Instead he greeted Nathan and turned to her.

"So I heard there's a boy that wants to abduct you and marry you in a Vegas chapel." He remarked and Claire smiled as she realized what he was trying to get at. Immediately Nathan's ears perked up as he gazed between them.

"What!" they all laughed and Claire smiled as she watched Peter from the side.

_I love you my hero_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Peter grinned as Niki stood in her underwear in front of him – fixing her hair. She gave him a quick kiss before she returned to her work.

"I have an important meeting… so I need you to watch the club tonight." Niki's voice was filled with authority and Peter grimaced.

"The club can function on its own Niki. You don't need me to baby sit it." She turned to him as she pulled on a tight fitting dress and sent him a disapproving glance.

"There is a new band at the club. I need you to check them out and see how the crowd reacts." He nodded but inside he was a bit angry. Though he loved Niki in his own way he sometimes felt that her club and her strip club received more attention than he did. But it was times when he was left alone because of those clubs that he thought of Claire.

"Fine fine…but don't expect me to enjoy it." He sighed and she quickly straddled his lap as she kissed his neck seductively.

"Never do…"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Peter walked closer to the bar – wanting to take his place so he could disappear and watch the band in isolation, like he did most nights. He scowled as he saw a young boy – about 22 – in his place and moved quicker towards the chair. The two drinks in front of the boy moved away from him and he saw the blonde boy stare at the glasses. He snickered as the boy stood to fetch them and immediately Peter was in the chair. The boy turned to him with a shocked expression.

"Hey I was sitting there…" he stated and Peter eyed him from the side.

"And now you aren't." he smirked and ordered a drink. The boy huffed and wanted to say something but the bartender quickly interrupted him.

"Listen man…that's the owner of this club. I suggest you walk away before you get thrown out."

_Jerk_

Peter laughed at his thoughts and lifted his glass in a mock cheer to the boy who turned and walked away.

Peter froze as he felt familiar electricity going through his body – the way it always had with Claire - and he blinked his eyes rapidly. It couldn't be…not his Claire…there was no way. A silence fell over him and he felt his own thoughts spring to mind.

_She's dead. You killed her. Stop making this so hard._

Peter leaned forward on his arms as he rubbed his temples. It was going to be a long night.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Claire smiled as the bands drummer talked to her. She heard a huff behind her as Andy took his place next to her. He handed her her drink before he turned his face back to look at the bar for a split-second.

"What's wrong babe?" she asked worriedly and he sighed as he took her hand.

"Just the jerk owner. What a way to make you feel comfortable." He snorted and Claire looked back towards the bar. A strange sensation filled her as she tried her best to see but the there was so many people that it clouded her vision. She sighed and turned back to him.

"I'm sorry…anything I can do to make it better?" Claire asked sweetly and he grinned.

"Just sing one song…" Andy started but Claire shook her head.

"No…no way."

"One song babe that's all." She sighed knowing well that she would lose and gave a quick nod.

"One."

Andy and the guys jumped up on stage and he quickly took the microphone.

"Hey everyone…we are Just Dance and we have a special treat for you guys… just this once the lovely Sandra has agreed to sing for us!" Claire took the stage and as the house lights dim she found herself unable to see anyone in the crowd. She was thankful for that as she quickly whispered the song to Andy. The music came to live and she smiled as she took the microphone and quickly whispered into it.

"This is a song I wrote a few years ago for someone that meant the world to me. Wherever you are…you are still totally my hero." She quickly said as the music started and she sang her heart out – imagining Peter was standing right in front of her.

_You know I try to be  
All that I can  
But there's a part of me  
I still don't understand  
_

_  
Why do I only see  
What I don't have  
When my reality  
Its things are not that bad  
_

_  
Your faith has shown me that  
_

_  
When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah  
_

_  
Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
_

_  
My hero is you  
_

_  
I never saw the way  
You sacrificed  
Who knew the price you paid   
How can I make it right  
I know I've gotta try  
_

_  
When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah  
_

_  
Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
You believe there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you  
_

_  
And I hope that you can see  
You're everything that I wanna be, ooh  
_

_  
When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah  
_

_  
Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you  
_

_  
My hero is you_

Peter sat up straight and almost within seconds he was up out of the chair and walking to the stage. It was a dream – he tried to reason – but still there was a sudden hope in him. Hope that Claire was alive…his girl was alive.

Claire waved to the crowd as the song ended and climbed off stage. She felt her hand press into a piece of glass and she quickly hid the cut away from everyone. Only Peter saw it as he neared her and saw when her hand opened the cut was gone. It was then that he knew it was her.

_Oh God…I haven't sung for anyone except Peter._

She thought and he smiled as he neared her back.

"And yet you sing so beautifully that I don't see why."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Oh how sweet the meeting

Claire doesn't know what to think when she hears his voice behind her. She tries to reason with herself – continues to explain to herself that Peter died in the explosion, that he was alive – but just in her heart. But she doesn't turn around to see if it's him. She's scared, she has to admit, more scared that he won't be there if she turns around.

She looks up towards Andy singing to the crowd and she realizes that he's gone into Andy-world again. A world where she'll never be allowed in and that's fine with her. Because Claire has her own world – the one where she spends her nights crying for Peter into the night sky. The one where she spends her time trying to kill herself to be with Peter. It never works. Even before she can get a glimpse of heaven – or whatever comes after this life – her body heals and she feels no pain.

Claire stands frozen for what feels like hours until she finally muses up the courage and turns around to face him.

Peter lets a wave of relief rush through him as she finally turns around. For the few seconds it took her to turn around he thought he had made a horrible mistake in reading her thoughts. But all those fears disappear as his Claire turns around to meet his gaze.

They both see the differences in their partners' appearances. Claire notices Peter's sleeked back hair, the way he stands – the maturity of it all. But it's his scar that attracts her attention – the scar that she immediately knows is his reminder of that day. And above his scar are his beautiful eyes that stare down at her like she is made of gold.

Peter notices her dark hair first…because it seems to be the only real change to her. That and the fact that she's grown up since he last saw her. But even as she lifts her gaze to meet his he knows the truth and oh god does it kill every bit inside of him. Because in her eyes hides the real Claire Bennet and he sees her for the first time in five years.

"I guess you're not dead…" she breathes out finally – knowing full well that Peter won't say anything first. He smirks at her and Claire shakes her head as she realizes how stupid that sounded.

"All thanks to you. I regenerated after the explosion." His voice stays almost political like his brothers. They both know they are testing the grounds.

"And…the scar?" there is a pause in the conversation as Peter's eyes cloud over and Claire notices the old Peter coming out of his shell as he sighs.

"I was busy regenerating my body when they… told me you had…died. They said there had been an explosion and you were one of those that were killed. All that was left to regenerate was this scar and when they told me the news it just stopped healing. Hiro believes it was my heart… he says that my heart broke in that instant and all the healing power had to go and fix that." His voice is barely audible above the sound of Andy's band in the background but Claire hears him.

"You don't believe that do you…" he shakes his head as they sit down at an empty table away from most of the noise.

"No. I knew I kept that scar because I wanted to remind myself that I had killed you…" he sweeps his hand through his hair in a calming motion as he fights back the feeling of kissing her. Claire pushes her hand over the table and somehow it automatically finds his.

"Noah lied to protect me. I was at that explosion with Micah and DL but I regenerated enough to get away." She doesn't volunteer more information and he lets his head fall.

She tries to say the words but fail and in the end give in to thinking them.

_My heart died Peter. I watched you explode and there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't take living without you…so I ran. Ran from who I was. Ran from every single memory of you._

He looks up at her and she can see the old Peter now. He stares at her like he used to and it makes her blood boil and by the way he touches her hand she knows that he has made them invisible to the world. Claire's gaze never leaves his. But it's Claire that breaks the silence in the end as she gives up all of her insecurities and utters what she really needs to say.

"Jackass. Had to go and take all the attention as always. Always need to be the hero."

Through her sudden tears she sees him smile and it's like a gift from heaven as she smiles back.

For the first time in five years both Peter and Claire give a real completely love-filled smile again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Maybe fate is against us

They sat together for the rest of the song – hidden from everyone's view by Peter's invisibility. Peter's hand was over Claire's and was soothingly rubbing his fingers over her hand – something he had not done since the day of the explosion. Claire smiled at Peter – her own special smile – as he played with his power of illusion that he had gained from Candice Miller. One moment Claire's hair was dark and the next it was blonde. In the end he finally let it go back to what it had been.

"I like your hair like this…it makes you seem more mature…" Peter spoke after what seemed like a life-time of songs passing by them.

Claire smiled happily and Peter grinned back at her. He had been blocking out everyone's thoughts – even Claire's – but a certain thought kept coming back into his mind and he gave up and searched the mind of the victim. Claire noticed Peter's sudden shift in attention and was about to scold him on proper manners when she saw his eyes turn dark and he furrowed his brow. Something was majorly wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly and Peter turned his gaze back to hers. The darkness was still there and Claire couldn't help but feel a bit afraid.

"Did you know he wants to propose to you? Tonight…in this club…in front of me." He said slowly and Claire's eyes grew wider.

"What?" she chocked out and Peter moved his hand over her ring-finger. Immediately an illusion of a ring appeared on it and Claire stared wide-eyed as Peter removed his hand.

"It's too big. You don't like emeralds and it's way too over-rated." He examined it and Claire lifted her shocked gaze to him. She was still trying to get over the fact that Andy wanted to propose.

"Since I've known you you've always talked about your engagement ring." Peter stated and Claire shook her head.

"No I didn't!" Peter smiled as he scratched his head and laughed.

"Oh yeah…that I kinda stole out of your thoughts on one of our movie nights."

"Peter!"

"What?" he laughed again and Claire shook her head but gave him a magnificent smile. Peter reached for her hand and swiftly moved his hand over her finger again – this time creating the illusion of her dream engagement ring. Claire gasped as she watched her finger with twisted emotions. It was exactly as she had always dreamed – a gold band with a single diamond.

Suddenly Peter's eyes shot up and the illusion disappeared as he let go of her hand. Immediately Claire was visible again – but Peter was not.

"Peter!" she hissed and she reached for him but felt only air in the seat he had occupied only seconds earlier.

_Oh God I can't lose you again… _

She heard him then – chuckling to himself and she saw the chair next to her move closer and felt his breath near her ear.

"I'm not going anywhere Claire… but I didn't think your boy-toy over there would like it if your uncle was here while he proposed." Peter chuckled but there was sadness in his voice as he said uncle. He didn't know…

"Peter I have to tell you…"

"Sandra!" Andy exclaimed and she could clearly make out Peter's soft chuckling. She moved her arm till she was sure she had punched him – not that it looked like it. She smiled sweetly as Andy came closer and Peter moaned.

"Payback's a bitch…Sandra." he whispered and Claire had to keep herself from laughing.

"Sandra! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Andy continued as he sat down in the precise place Peter had occupied only seconds earlier.

"Oh… just had to take a breather. I wanted to be invisible for a while…" she joked but because Andy knew nothing he just shook his head as he looked down. Peter quickly waved his hand over the back of Claire's hand and a quick sprawled out message appeared on it.

_He's going to propose_

_Now._

_Have fun love._

Claire read it as Andy fidgeted with getting the ring out of his pocket. The message disappeared and Claire looked up frantically.

_Don't you dare leave me here, Peter!_

There was a soft chuckle again as another short message appeared on her hand.

_Wouldn't dream of it…_

Claire felt him squeeze her hand as the message disappeared again and she turned her attention back to Andy.

"Andy…Andy stop." She ordered and Andy looked up at her confused.

"I know what you're going to do…but…you would be making the biggest mistake of your life." She quickly ranted and Andy's eyes grew wide in shock as he took in everything she said but still didn't speak.

"I'm so sorry Andy. You have to know that I really do care for you but I can't keep lying to myself or you. My heart… it belongs to someone else." Claire said softly and Andy sighed.

"You told me that. But it's been five years…"

"He is my soul mate and time won't change that." Her voice was soft as Peter squeezed her hand again and Claire closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry… really I am. But think of it this way… you now have more time for your band." She smiled and Andy smiled – all though heartbroken he knew it was no use fighting it.

"Not that I think the club owner likes us very much." He sighed and Claire laughed.

"Oh don't worry. I have this feeling that he'll be asking you back lots."

Andy smiled as he stood up and hugged Claire – kissing her temple – before he turned to her.

"One day you will make some guy very happy Sandra. And when that day comes I hope he knows how amazing you are." He sighed and Claire nodded.

"Thank you…"

Without another word he disappeared into the club and Claire sighed as Peter appeared next to her.

"I do know it… I've known it since forever."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Three's a crowd

"What did Niki say?" Claire asked from her place on Peter's couch as he came into the room. He threw down his jacket as he sunk down next to her. Claire placed a quick kiss to his lips before he moaned and she pulled away, giving him a look.

"What?" he sighed and Claire shook her head.

"What did Niki say when you told her?" she repeated the question and Peter's gaze moved away from hers.

"She said nothing."

"She said nothing when you told her it was over?"

"Yes."

Claire gave a fake laugh as she moved so that she was much closer to Peter who looked down at her quickly – his gaze jumping from her eyes to her lips.

"Peter…I really don't think she said nothing…" she said – consciously licking her lips as Peter nodded his head and bent down a bit more so his face was only inches away from hers.

"Not a word…" he breathed but as soon as he leaned in she jumped up and moved away from him.

"No kiss for someone that doesn't tell his girlfriend the whole truth…" Claire laughed and Peter moaned as he dropped his head into his hands.

"Claire…Niki and I…we didn't… it wasn't the real deal. We were there for each other when we were both broken. She knew one day this would happen. That I kept you locked in my heart. Niki just didn't know it was you…"

Claire watched him closely for a few seconds as he looked up at her and gave an earth-shattering smile before he jumped up and stood behind her, pulling her to him.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look when you act like this?" he asked huskily and Claire shivered as his breath hit her ear.

"Only two times today…" she laughed and Peter kissed her softly under her ear.

"Hmm…I could swear it was more than that." Claire giggled and turned so she was facing him – her lips seeking his in an instant.

"Maybe…we should…continue this in your…room." Peter smiled as Claire blushed and he grabbed her hand as he picked her up swiftly and kissed her again.

"That's a great idea sweetheart…"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Peter smiled as he rubbed his hand over Claire as it lay on his stomach. She smiled back at him and he could feel the love coming from every pore of her body…just like she could feel his. Peter couldn't remember when he had last been so happy…

And then he realized it…

He was last so happy five years previously.

With Claire.

"Hey handsome…" Claire spoke, bringing Peter out of his thoughts. He smiled, kissing her quickly, before he replied.

"Yes beautiful?"

"I want to go see Nathan…"

A silence followed as Peter froze and shook his head.

"There is no way…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Sneaking in…

"_I want to go see Nathan…"_

_A silence followed as Peter froze and shook his head._

"_There is no way…"_

"I can't believe you made me do this…" Peter moaned softly as he held on to her, his invisibility working overtime to keep them both invisible as he made his way through the crowded hallways of the white house. Claire giggled from her place on his back – the only way they could be sure that no one found either one of them. Peter was faster than she was.

"Oh but you still love me." She laughed into his ear as softly as she could and he groaned as he moved past a few guards.

Within minutes they found themselves around the corner from Nathan's office – all the thanks going to the invisibility – otherwise they would have been kicked out years earlier. Claire slid off of Peter's back and quickly turned to him.

"I still don't know why you refused to come here…" she spoke softly and Peter shook his head.

"Claire…I haven't seen my brother in five years. Nathan…it's different with us. Don't understand me wrong, I love my brother, but after the explosion…how could I look him in the eye again?"

_Knowing I had killed his daughter…_

But Peter kept that part to himself.

"So this is it…" she stated and Peter shook his head as a laugh escaped his throat.

"No Claire…no second thoughts now. I sneaked you in here because you begged me. There is no way I did it for nothing…"

"But Peter – Nathan thinks we are both dead. It's going to be awkward if I just knock on his door and say 'Hey I'm alive!'." Claire sighed and Peter smirked as his amazing girlfriend blushed madly. Slowly he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers in the most comforting way he could.

"You'll be fine." He whispered as he straightened up again. Before she could ask what he meant about her being fine he simply disappeared and she turned around to find a guard staring at her.

"What are you doing here?" he barked and reflexively she stepped back, only to feel Peter's arms surround her waist in a protective manner.

"I'm here to see the president…" Claire spoke quickly, feeling a bit more at ease as Peter tightened his grip on her. The guard laughed – a hollow laugh that lacked the energetic and entertaining power a normal laugh had.

"Young Lady…do you have an appointment?"

Claire gulped.

"No."

"Then you better leave…"

Claire, closely followed by an invisible Peter, let them be lead away by the guard. Claire felt her heart shatter. She so wanted to see Nathan…

"There's his assistant. Ask her to see him!" Peter breathed near her ear and Claire quickly moved to the assistant. The guard just laughed because he knew it would get her nowhere.

"Hello. I'm here to see the president." Claire spoke and the assistant smiled as she looked her up and down.

"Do you have an appointment? The president is a very busy man…" she smiled and Claire had enough of it.

"No. But you probably should tell him I'm here." The tone in Claire's voice warned the woman who sighed and quickly phoned the president who told her to find out who it was but unless he told her to not open the door.

"I'm sorry but who is this?" she asked politely and Claire gave a quick fake smile.

"Tell him Claire Bennet is here…"

The assistant did as she was told – and seconds later the door swung open to reveal Nathan Petrelli in all his glory.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Family Bonds

Nathan Petrelli gazed wide-eyed at the young girl, no young woman, standing in front of him. Her golden locks had been changed to a darker, straighter hairdo but it was still the same girl. The same Claire. He could see her insecurities in her eyes, the way she folded her arms around her waist as if in some way it could give her that comfort that she lacked. In front of him stood Claire Bennet…the girl who he had once had as a daughter and now could only think of her as a daughter. Because the title of being her real father had been taken away from him years ago. Tears brimmed his eyes as he watched her give a broken smile.

Though Nathan couldn't see it, Claire's arms were not just around her waist but actually around Peter's invisible arms that surrounded her. She held on tightly for dear life and every now and then Peter would squeeze her body to his in a protective manner.

"Claire…" Nathan chocked out and Claire and Peter both smiled. Claire because she had actually missed her almost-father and Peter because he read his brothers one thought about how much he had missed her after her death. It was so un-Nathan –like. To show pain. But Nathan showed all emotions when Peter let go of Claire and Nathan pulled her into the biggest (probably bone-crushing) hug Peter had ever seen his brother give.

Nathan led Claire into his office and Peter made it inside just in time before the guard closed the door. Nathan moved over so he was sitting on his desk – holding his head with one hand – as Claire stood in front of him, Peter's arm immediately around her waist. Nathan watched her and he shook his head.

"Bennet told me you were dead…" he said softly and Claire nodded.

"I told him to say that to everyone. I wanted to disappear."

"Because of Peter?" A silence followed in which Peter himself waited on what she would answer her father. Claire struggled mentally about what to tell him. Peter still didn't know Nathan wasn't her father – him always interrupting her when she wanted to tell him – but if she denied it then she would be lying to the man she had once seen as her father.

"Yes, because of Peter."

Nathan sighed as he ruffled his unruly hair and in that moment both Peter and Claire saw the effect that Peter's supposed death had on Nathan. On the television he looked like his old-self. The hard-ass Nathan Petrelli. Congressman first. But in this office where it was only the three of them he let them see his true colours. There were tears in Nathan's hard eyes. Around his neck hung one of Peter's chains that had stayed in the Petrelli mansion. The walls of his office were bare except for three pictures.

One of Claire and Nathan.

One of Peter and Nathan.

One of Claire and Peter.

It was enough to make Claire want to burst out in tears.

"You know," Nathan started as he looked up to Claire, "I let go of Peter. That's why I was okay. When I thought I was high enough I let go of Peter. I flew away as fast as I could but the sheer force of the explosion blew me away. Matt Parkman found me later and brought me back." He explained and Claire nodded in understanding.

"They told me you had died a few hours after that. I couldn't take it. My brother and you…" he stopped in mid-sentence as he watched her pained expression. Quickly searching his desk with his hand he brought up a file.

"Don't know why I did it but I kept myself busy trying to find your real father…I wanted to tell him how wonderful his daughter was and that even though you were just my daughter for a short while I couldn't love you more. I couldn't find him. But his name is Claude Raines (AN: I don't know what his surname is…lol…but I think that's it.)." Nathan said as he moved to give her the file.

Suddenly the whole room froze and Claire turned to find Peter staring down at her. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"When were you planning on telling me?" he asked darkly and Claire found herself wary of his tone – not scared but definitely not feeling comfortable.

"You always interrupt me when I try to." She stated, trying to copy his dark tone but it only came out sounding like she was mocking him. He raised her eyebrow and leaned closer to her.

"So you mean to tell me…that you and I can actually be together?"

"Yes."

Peter smiled – a heartbreaking, earth shattering smile that he only ever gave Claire – as he gave her a long passionate kiss.

"Thank God for that." Claire giggled and Peter straightened.

"I know Claude and it's no surprise that Nathan couldn't find him. Remember I told you of the invisible man? That's him…" he stated and Claire stared at him with huge shock-filled eyes.

"Will you take me to meet him?"

"Soon…" he promised as he took her into his embrace and unfroze time.

"What the hell! Claire!" Nathan said loudly as he looked frantically across the room. Peter sighed as he remembered he had turned them both invisible and quickly made her visible again. Nathan stared in amazement as Claire materialized in front of him.

"I thought you said you could only heal…" he stated as if it was the weirdest thing ever. Claire nodded slowly.

"Actually it's kinda a reason why I'm here. Nathan…I want you to meet my boyfriend…" Claire stuck out her hand – praying beyond hope that Peter would take her hand. But Peter had frozen as a message crossed her hands – not really caring if Nathan could see it.

_What the hell do you think you are doing sweetheart?_

"Do this for me. Please." Claire begged loudly and Nathan furrowed his brows as he struggled to find the hidden man.

"Claire who is here with you?" he asked and Claire almost gave up hope as she dropped her hand. Suddenly two strong arms moved around her waist and in a second Peter Petrelli materialized behind his girlfriend.

"I'm her boyfriend…big brother."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – 2 Petrelli's and a Bennet

Nathan gawked at Peter as he neared him. Claire moved to the side – giving the brother's their needed space. Nathan traced his brother's scar lightly, ruffled his brother's hair and as he let his emotional wall break he hugged his brother for dear-life.

"Pete…oh god Peter it's really you. You're alive!" Nathan gasped as he kept hugging his brother and Peter smiled as he felt his own emotional walls cracking.

"I…everyone thought you were…" but Nathan was unable to say the words and Peter nodded solemnly.

"I know and I'm sorry Nate. It's just that…when they found me and told me Claire… was dead I… I just." Peter stopped as he stared at Claire whose own eyes were full of tears. The brothers stepped away from each other and Nathan stared between the two of them.

"I couldn't live with myself knowing the love of my live was dead…" he spoke softly and Claire was in his arms in seconds as Peter pulled her tightly to him, kissing the top of her hair. Nathan sat back down on the desk as he saw this little exchange – only now realizing that she had said he was her boyfriend.

"Peter I'm here…" Claire urged and Peter nodded as he gave her a quick kiss.

"I know…and I'm never letting you out of my sight again…" he said seriously and Claire giggled.

"Wait what? Hold on you two are…?" Nathan sputtered and Peter nodded as Claire smiled and pressed her cheek into Peter's chest.

"Yeah Nate…Claire and I were together before the explosion…and now I love her even more." Peter informed his brother who held his head as he shook it.

"Oh my god. You two were together even when you thought she was my daughter!" he exclaimed and Peter sighed as Claire's smile fell.

"Please Nathan don't judge us. That's in the past and as we all know the past isn't the happiest place for any of us. I love Peter, that will never change, and all we're asking is for you to accept that." Claire said softly as she intertwined one of her hands with Peter's.

Nathan sighed as he watched them. Peter held Claire protectively to him and even though Nathan could see his brother had become a hard, even cold man, he saw the difference in how his brother acted with Claire. As Peter looked down at Claire Nathan could see his genuine concern and love for her…and Nathan knew that no matter what he thought about them sneaking around before, he had no say in their love.

Nathan sighed as he shook his head.

"This is utter madness. But I guess I should just be happy the two of you are alive and safe." Claire smiled and Peter nodded his head in appreciation.

"Claire…why don't you go tell my lovely assistant out there to call Matt Parkman and Mohinder Suresh. Tell her to tell them they are all invited to meet my guests." He emphasized his last word and Claire nodded as she quickly made her way out. Peter pushed his hands into his pockets as Nathan stepped closer to him.

"How long?" he asked quietly and Peter sighed.

"Seven months." He replied softly – yet staring his brother straight in the eye – and before he could even think of doing anything else Nathan's fist connected with Peter's jaw. Peter stumbled back before he shot up and walked closer to his brother.

"What the hell was that for? You said you were happy for us!" he shouted and Nathan nodded.

"Oh I am…happy now. That was for screwing my then daughter in secret."

Peter watched as his brother gave him a big toothy grin and he quickly pushed his jaw back into the right place. Nathan shook his hand and Peter had to fight the urge to laugh.

"Always the same Nathan…" he remarked and Nathan smiled.

"That's President Nathan to you little brother."

"I think jackass would be more appropriate don't you think?" Peter replied jokingly and Nathan could only laugh.

"You'll take care of her won't you?"

"With every single breath in my body." Peter smiled and walked to the back of the room – heading to Claire.

"Oh and Nate…if I have to deal with this tight security again…I'm kicking your ass." Nathan laughed and waved his hand.

"No no…don't worry that will be taken care of. I know everyone will be very glad to see you…so give me a few seconds and I'll be right out. You are after all guests in the white house."

oOoOoOoOoOo

After a very long day of meeting their old friends, tiresomely explaining their deaths and how they were actually alive and having to continuously explain their relationship – Peter and Claire were tired to the bone. Peter held on to Claire as he stumbled into their room – the one they would be sharing while they stayed in the white house – and as they saw the setup they both started to laugh.

There were two beds.

Peter's mother had not approved of this sudden change and it was certainly her doing that they were in a room with two beds.

"Ah your mom always has to spoil the fun…" Claire pouted as Peter laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Nathan in the morning about this…but for right now I have a very good solution which I might end up liking even more." He smirked at her and Claire watched him eagerly.

"Oh really? And how would that be?" she asked huskily and before she knew it Peter was lying on the bed and she was lying on top of him – like he was her mattress.

"You know what…I think I might like this position too…" Claire giggled but the only reply she got from Peter was when his lips met hers in an earth-shattering kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Save the last dance for me

Peter crossed his arms over his chest as he stared into the crowd, his jaw set into a painful fake smile, his scar hidden behind an illusion, his eyes searching for the closest exit. Next to him his mother stood with a proud smile – all the while nudging him to look happier, to uncross his arms, stand up straight…truly Peter didn't even find it funny that she found nothing right with the way he portrayed himself.

Hundreds of flashes went off and Peter stared in a daze as his brother waved from the podium and said something about Peter returning from a few years travelling the world. He waved at the crowd – already knowing his life had changed the moment his mother had stepped into the room hours earlier.

_Peter watched as Claire played a video game with Simon and Monty who looked to be enjoying the company. Peter sat on the couch behind them – Claire's back against her lover's legs – as he twirled his fingers in her long locks of hair. In a weird way it seemed to comfort her and Peter had to resist the urge to grab her and kiss her in front of his nephews. Not that her thoughts were helping anything. She taunted him in her mind – called him on his gentlemanly nature – and he wished he could wipe that satisfied smirk off her face._

_Angela Petrelli made her way into the room and it seemed to Peter as if the oxygen was cut off the moment she stepped through the door. She motioned to him and Peter sighed as he stood up and quickly walked over to his mother who closed the door behind them._

"_Mother?" he asked politely as Angela placed both her hands on each of Peter's shoulder._

"_Peter, it's time for you to take your rightful place in the family. It's time for you to step out as Nathan's brother…as the President's brother." Her voice was hopeful yet still commanding and Peter nodded. He knew it would happen…with his family it would._

"_What do I have to do?"_

"_At the press conference this afternoon I need you to be there with the family. Your brother will be letting the press know that you have only lately returned from a very long trip around the world where you tried to find yourself." She said with a straight face as she let go of her youngest son._

"_What should Claire and I wear?" Angela turned around to face him again and she shook her head._

"_Peter…I said nothing about Claire. Claire will stay in the house while we are outside." Peter's shocked face mirrored in his mother's eyes as he took a few steps closer to her._

"_Mother, Claire is a part of this family now…whether you like it or not." A harsh tone underlined his words but his mother didn't flinch._

"_The moment you appear in the spotlight with your brother the press will haunt you. You will constantly be hounded by them. As a Petrelli you will have to always be on your best behavior…never casually walk down the street. Do you really want that for Claire? Do you really want her to live like that for the rest of her life?" Angela pointed towards Claire and Peter watched as Claire swung her hair across her shoulder and tickled Monty. Peter's head dropped as he realized the horrible truth in her words. Content with his reaction she turned away from him but not before she left one final message hang in the air._

"_Oh and for God's sake do something about that horrible scar." _

Peter heard her then and he turned his eyes to the huge white house behind him. She stood, staring out of the window in the large rooms and her thoughts prickled his mind.

_I dreamt about you last night…that's why I wasn't in bed when you woke up. _

His eyes bore into hers – urging her to continue.

_We were on the dance floor and you proposed…that we move back to New York. _

Peter smiled as he mouthed to her.

"We will…"

oOoOoOoOoOo

A week later Peter and Claire found themselves at the annual president's ball (A/N: which I totally am believing that I'm making it all up). On Angela's orders they had arrived separately because Peter had a responsibility to mingle with all the guests. Though not happy with the set-up, Claire had called in a favor from her favorite future-painter Isaac Mendez (A/N: Who is alive in this fic…) and she had found herself a date in no time. Peter wasn't to happy about that but he sucked in all the anger he felt and had basically bribed his mother into inviting Matt and his wife, Mohinder and Hiro and Ando.

Peter watched as Claire giggled at something Isaac had said – her long blonde curly hair, which he had given back to her earlier that evening, blew around as she moved her head. The dress she had picked out suited her perfectly and Peter had to fight to keep his attention on his current guest.

The night went on like that as Peter continued to mingle yet keeping his eyes firmly on Claire as she danced with their friends. But their friends also danced with other people…and when the guy moved to her and they started dancing Peter's blood boiled.

He walked over to request a song from the band and he watched with a satisfied smile as it started playing as Claire danced with the guy.

_You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye,let him hold you tight  
You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand neath the candle light  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me_

Oh I know that the musics fine  
Like sparklin' wine,go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing,but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me

Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never never let you go  
I love you oh so much

You can dance,go and carry on  
Till the night is gone  
And it's time to go  
If he asks if you're all alone  
Can he walk you home,you must tell him no  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling,save the last dance for me

'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling,save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance for me.

The song hadn't even ended when Peter had made his way between Claire and her dance-partner. Claire giggled as she moved her arms around Peter's neck and he placed his hands on her waist – pulling her to him.

"So that little song…" she started with a small laugh and Peter nodded his head.

"Had to show you who is the man in your life." She leaned forward, placing her head on his chest, and sighed in his cologne.

_Your mother kept hassling me about not showing too much affection because you are after all supposed to be a bachelor. _

Peter laughed at her thoughts as he kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry sweetheart, as soon as I can I'm getting us back to New York." He breathed out and he felt Claire relax in his arms.

"I love you Peter Petrelli…even though you have a stuck-up mother that so obviously cares more about social status than she does of happiness." Peter laughed at her comment.

"I love you too you crazy girl."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After nearly five weeks in the white house – Claire and Peter had finally left. Monty and Simon had been the most upset when the couple had announced their plans to move back to New York but Claire had consoled them with the fact that they would visit each other often. Heidi had tried to get them to stay – having had grown fond of Claire – but she understood that this wasn't their world. Nathan had just nodded, kissed his brother on both cheeks, kissed Claire on the forehead and without another word placed the key to the Petrelli Mansion in Peter's hand.

"Nathan I have an apartment you know." Peter joked and Nathan shook his head.

"That hunk of junk you lived in is no place for Claire."

"Claire liked it when we were sneaking around all those years ago…" Nathan lifted his hand to stop his brother and Peter smiled at Nathan's disgusted face.

"Let's try not reminding me of that shall we? Now I'm the President…and I order you to stay in the house."

"Whatever you need to believe Nate."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Claire looked up from her notes and smiled at Mohinder as he continued his lecture on human genetics. After she and Peter had returned to New York she had found her having too much free time on her hands. So without any other thoughts she had asked Mohinder if she could sit in on some of his classes – like a real university student. He had said yes and from that day on she had sat in on most of his classes.

Next to Claire were two girls who weren't really paying attention – staring down at a magazine. Instinctively Claire leaned a bit over to see and she smiled as she noticed some pictures of Peter – the Peter that walked down the street and was photographed millions of times. The girls giggled and Claire could just make out what they were saying.

"Peter is so hot! Totally the hottest bachelor in New York! If I ever walk into him I would make out with him in a second."

She was fuming by the time she had finished listening to them having sex with Peter in their minds already. But she wasn't mad at them…well not really. She was pissed off because it was all Angela's fault with her stupid ideas that they shouldn't appear in public together. Screwed everything up that woman had.

The white notepad in front of Claire was clear but as she looked down she saw letters and words forming and she sucked in a breath as she read the note.

_Jealous are we sweetheart?_

Claire mentally slapped herself; she should have known he would be there – sitting next to her. Peter's invisible lips found the side of her neck and he planted a quick kiss there.

_Jealous? Me? Never. _

A silent laugh came from her side and she looked up just in time to find Mohinder's eyes narrow. She smiled at her friend who looked straight at Peter – obviously catching on that something was going on. Quickly Claire swung out her arm as if she was stretching – ignoring the grunts she received when she hit Peter square in the chest – and Mohinder took it as a good enough excuse.

_Hmm…Mohinder is getting on my nerves. _

She shook her head – defeated that he wasn't going to leave her to her class – and she let herself relax back into her seat. Peter's hands were already attached to hers and Peter's lips had found their way back to her neck. He made sure not to make a sound as Claire had to fight all her urges to moan at his touch and pay attention to Mohinder.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Finally the class was over but Claire stayed in her seat as Peter massaged her hand with his. Mohinder moved closer to them and sighed as he sat down in front of them.

"Claire Bennet…" he paused before he looked straight at Peter. "and Peter Petrelli."

Peter didn't even try to hide the fact that he was there and soon after materialized. Claire swung her free hand over her face and groaned.

"You two making out in my class…never again."

The laughter that filled the room was enough to make all three of them smile in delight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Meeting the family

Peter tugged on Claude's arm as he tried to make the older man move. Claude kept mumbling incoherent words but Peter was pretty sure his friend was cursing him.

"Come on Claude!" he groaned and Claude shook his head.

"Listen here mate I'm glad you didn't blow up my pigeons but that doesn't mean I owe you anything." The older man spoke as he tried to pull himself out of Peter's grip but Peter held on and Claude sighed.

"Claude…if you won't do this for me…then do this for you." Peter smiled and Claude groaned.

"Oh lord you've gone mentally insane! Not just that scar that made you go all koo-koo!"

The rest of the trip went like that – Peter having to force Claude every bit of the way. They bumped into countless people – who looked around but didn't see the two invisible men.

Finally they reached their destination and Peter let go of Claude who punched him.

"Bloody boy. Who do you think you are mate? Ordering me around? I'm the invisible man…"

"And you'll be the pretty much dead man if you don't shut up!" Peter barked and Claude smiled.

"Oo Peter's finally got some backbone. Finally stopped letting everyone walk over you?" Peter didn't reply but sent his former mentor a look that shut him up in an instant. Peter didn't want to play Claude's game…he had a promise to keep.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Claire smiled as she watched the world pass by her – it was the middle of the day and she couldn't help but feel that this was destiny. She pushed her feet onto the ground and the swing moved a bit – not enough to make her go high, but just enough to let her slowly swing. Back and forth.

Peter had told her to meet him there but as usual he was late. Claire didn't mind…it gave her the much needed time to think. Because Claire was urgently in need of some time to think.

It had been a month since she and Peter had moved back to New York. Two months since they had first gone to see Nathan. Her mind screamed that nothing had changed…but Claire knew better than that. She knew not to trust the horribly eerie normality that had swept over them. Face it – she and Peter were nowhere near normal and never would be. Claire wouldn't let herself think about that around Peter – clearing her mind when he was around her – but she knew the horrible truth. And yes…she saw it as horrible, because in her heart she knew they were nowhere near ready to handle what was about to come.

The prickling-feeling on her neck was an instant notification to Claire that she had to clear her mind as she closed her eyes and sensed Peter's body near hers. His warm lips pressed against hers and when she opened her eyes, Peter materialized in front of her.

"Hmm…" Claire moaned against his lips and Claude groaned. Immediately Claire pulled away, jumping up and straight into Peter's arms.

"Claude…you can appear now." Peter said quickly as he hugged Claire to him. (A/N: Claude has power over his invisibility in my fic). Claude sighed as he materialized in front of them – Claire smile immediately spreading as she realized who it was.

"Mate…I hope you didn't bring me out all this way just to show me you have a new lass." He spat and Peter didn't back down.

"21 years ago you fathered a daughter with Meredith. Take a long look at Claire…see something familiar?"

Claude stared at Claire as everything sunk in. Peter's complete determination to get him to come see Claire. The pure feeling of familiarity he felt the first time he saw her. Meredith had always told him their daughter was dead…but years of dreaming…of praying…had finally paid off as Claude Raines gave his first true smile in years.

Claire smiled as she let go of Peter and neared the older man – her father – her real father. Though very weary of the situation she moved close to him, near enough to embrace him yet far enough to not be making him uncomfortable. But in reality she didn't have to worry about it because as soon as she was close enough Claude had pulled her to him in a crushing hug.

"Oh thank god I thought you were dead!" he exclaimed as he held her to him and Claire's eyes leaked tears but she stayed silent as she let her father embrace her.

Peter watched from the sidelines – happy that Claire was happy again. Happy that the whole parental issue had been sorted out. But mostly he stood to the side because it gave him a better chance to fiddle with that what was in his pocket. It burned him where it touched his leg – not the same burn as the radiation burns but one that was so much worse in so many ways. The circular shape – so tiny yet holding so much meaning – slid around his palm as he pressed his hand into his pocket. It was cold but Peter somehow felt immune to it.

Peter was so busy in his deep thoughts that he didn't see the blow coming his way until it was too late. Peter fell to the ground – Claude's strength overpowering him in that instant – and he held onto his jaw as Claire rushed to his side. Claude laughed as Claire helped him up.

"What the hell was that for?" Peter demanded as he set his jaw straight again.

"For screwing my daughter! If you ever look at her the way you did just now – having sex with her in your mind already… I swear mate it doesn't matter if she's my daughter or your girl…I'll kill you." Claire smiled at her already over protective father who smiled back at her. Peter just held onto his jaw as he sighed and turned to Claire.

"You know…this is the second time I got punched in the jaw because of you…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Nightmare

Peter awoke with a start – jumping from his place next to Claire and immediately grabbing his throbbing head as the sweat poured down his body. He turned momentarily to Claire but gave a sigh of relief to see that his sudden startled movement had not woken her from her peaceful slumber.

Peter rubbed his temples with his fingers – trying to relieve the throbbing inside his head – as he tried to remember what exactly he was dreaming about. It was to no avail and he sighed as he finally felt calm enough to go back to bed.

"Peter…"

Peter turned to Claire – amazed that she had woken from her slumber – but was shocked to find that she was not awake and just talking in her sleep.

"Peter watch out!" the muffled cry came in desperation as she reached out and tried to grab the air in front of her, dropping her hands back to her body. Peter gazed at her in worry, touching her forehead to feel if she was feeling feverish and kissed her forehead.

"I'm here sweetheart…shh…just go back to sleep…" he tried to comfort her. Suddenly her eyes sprang open – though any recognition was absent from her eyes. Claire let out a blood curling scream which echoed through Peter's room and the entire Petrelli mansion before she pointed to the back of the room.

"Oh my god! It can't be…not you!" without another word she sank back into the bedcovers as Peter turned towards the place she had pointed at.

At first he had thought it only to be a nightmare she had had but as he gazed further into the dark corner he realized two eyes were staring back at him. It startled him and he jumped out of the bed, standing between the stranger and his love. The stranger gave a laugh as he stood up and walked closer – letting Peter's heart drop to the ground.

"No you're dead." His voice broke as he said it and the other man laughed again.

"Oh now you of all people should know not to believe everything you hear about who is dead and who is not." Still Peter held his protective stance which gained a smirk from his long time nemesis.

"Don't worry I won't hurt her." Sylar laughed as he sat down in a chair opposite the bed. Peter sat down slowly, making sure he sat in front of the sleeping woman.

"I was surprised to hear that you and the cheerleader – dearest Claire – had become a couple. Very surprised in deed." Sylar said as he stroked his chin and Peter's blood froze.

"They told me there was an explosion; that you died." Peter spoke again and Sylar froze.

"Oh believe me I didn't explode and I know you've been wondering that same thing for years now. They never found the remains…it made you wonder what had happened down there. But let me tell you…Candice's power was extremely helpful. I just morphed into that blonde woman – Niki was her name – and I got DL and Micah to help save me. Yes dear Peter…Micah and DL are alive and well. They currently live in Africa – under the pretense that their mother had died in a horrible car accident four years ago."

"You didn't kill them?" his voice was barely audible as he tried to take in all the information.

"No they were no use to me. What I wanted was here…in New York." Sylar glanced to Claire before he gave a smirk and glanced back at Peter.

"This isn't real. You exploded." Peter said forcefully and Sylar sighed.

"Keep up Peter. I exploded a building…not myself." A silence followed.

"I will kill you if you even try to put your hands near Claire." He snapped and Sylar laughed.

"Dear Peter…who said anything about Claire – I want what she's carrying!" his laughter echoed through the room as he pointed towards her stomach.

"Just think about it…a baby born from parents that could regenerate and copy other's powers? That baby will be so powerful and once I have that…not even you would be able to stop me!"

"Claire is not pregnant." Peter urged and Sylar gave another laugh.

"Are you truly that stupid? Let me show you…" Sylar outstretched his finger and Claire cried in pain as blood started to seep through her shirt at her stomach. Then all went suddenly very silent – except for Sylar's evil laugh.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"No!" Peter shouted again as he jumped – opening his eyes to find Claire's worried gaze on him. She held onto his hand as she dabbed his forehead with a damp cloth. Peter hugged her tightly to him and she gave a concerned frown.

"Peter are you okay?" her worried tone of voice made him anxious and he kissed her quickly before he answered.

"Sylar is alive…"

"No Peter you were just having a nightmare. Sylar is dead." Claire urged and Peter shook his head.

"He was so real…" a sigh escaped her lips as she took his face into her hands and urged him to look at her.

"Relax Peter. Sylar is dead. You had a nightmare."

Peter relaxed then – feeling comforted at the thought that it had only been a nightmare – but something was still bugging him. Of course he would immediately go to Isaac to see if he had painted anything of importance regarding Sylar – but it was the other part of the dream that made him sit up and watch Claire carefully as she pulled off her shirt to go shower. His eyes traveled down her body and landed on her stomach.

"Claire?" he asked softly and Claire turned towards him, the towel wrapped firmly around her.

"Yes Peter?"

"Are you pregnant?"

Claire froze – as did Peter – and she gave a disorientated smile as she nodded her head.

"I am."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Peter moved some clothes telekinetically into a bag, not really paying any attention to what he was doing, as he stared down at the pieces of paper in front of him. He felt absolutely disgusted with the way he had treated Claire earlier that day, while still being in complete shock about the baby. He didn't say anything about it – chose to skate around the topic like a madman on ice – until he found himself there. Peter read it in Claire's mind – her worries that he was upset about the baby – but he couldn't work up the strength to tell her that that wasn't the case. Every single time he looked at her he saw the image of Sylar slicing her stomach and it made him look away in mere seconds. 

Peter knew he had to move quickly; the sun was rising and pretty soon Claire would too. So Peter did the only thing he could think of doing that would help to ease the pain…he wrote her a letter.

_Sweetheart  
_

_  
Words can't describe how sorry I am about reacting this way. I need you to  
know that this baby is a wonderful gift and that I'm truly happy and blessed  
to be able to say that you are carrying my child. I'm sorry that it didn't seem  
that way.  
_

_  
My mind is in another place; you probably saw that. But I can't help but  
feel my dream is real and that Sylar's alive.  
_

_  
So please understand my reason for doing this – for going after him. Now that  
you are pregnant, I need to protect you from him, even more than before. If  
Sylar is out there and he's coming after you, then I need to stop him in  
his tracks.  
_

_  
I won't let anything bad happen to you or our baby.  
_

_  
I promise that.  
_

_  
I know it's cowardly for me to leave at night but I'm terrified that if I wait till morning you will talk me out of it – and I need to go. Not just for my own sake or yours. But for our baby's as well.  
_

_  
Please don't be mad at me, Claire.  
_

_  
Just know I love you with all my might._

Peter frowned as he finished the first page and quickly grabbed the next   
one…scribbling his last words. 

_When you wake up I'll be gone and I'm asking you with every breath in my  
body not to follow or try to find me Claire. I need to do this…  
_

_  
Call Claude if you need any help.  
_

_  
I'm really sorry for doing this now…  
_

_  
Remember that I love you…  
_

_  
Peter_

He placed the letter on his table and moved away from it – tears brimming  
his eyes. Everything was finished. All he had to do was go and find the one  
person that could help him. Peter unconsciously moved to Claire and sank down next  
to her, kissing her forehead and slowly letting his hand travel over her  
stomach. 

"I love you, sweetheart." 

And without another word, he had vanished into thin air. 

oOoOoOoOoOo 

Claire awoke to the chirping of birds outside the window. She stood, walked   
over to the window and as it was her habit – opened it to let the cold win  
flow through the room. 

It flowed all the way over to where the letter lay – swooping up the first  
page and letting it drift until it landed under a very low seat – precisely  
where you couldn't see it. 

So when Claire realized Peter and some of his stuff were gone – she only  
found one paper, one paper that completely proved her thoughts of Peter  
being upset by the baby, one paper saying: 

_When you wake up I'll be gone and I'm asking you with every breath in my  
body not to follow or try to find me Claire. I need to do this.  
_

_  
Call Claude if you need any help.  
_

_  
I'm really sorry for doing this now. Remember that I love you.  
_

_  
Peter _

Oh, how the world crashes around you.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Peter marched into the dimly lit club, determination written in every line of his face. He could see the shape of her body as she crouched over the bar, counting the nights' tips. It only took her a few seconds to sense him, her senses already "tuned in" on him. There was no smile on her beautiful face when she turned to him.

"Didn't I tell you to stay the hell out of here? Wasn't that message clear enough for you?" Niki's sarcastic comments shook Peter, more than he liked to admit. It showed the start of his lies to Claire. He had told her Niki had said nothing when he had left her. True, Niki had said nothing, but Jessica's actions spoke louder than words.

"I could swear I killed you." Jessica laughed before Niki returned to her body.

"I think Micah and D.L. are alive…and I need your help to find them."

Niki studied him for a while, letting it all sink in as she lifted the alcohol filled glass to her lips.

"Even if this was true…why would I help you Peter Petrelli?" Peter's eyes remained locked with hers, but a cloud swept over them.

"Because if they are alive then so if Sylar. Niki, I need to know if he's alive – if he's going to come after Claire; after our baby."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"I've tried everything to get her to fall asleep."

"She just keeps crying."

"It's not like Claire is to blame for all of this – Peter left her."

"Isaac, let's not judge. We all know when it comes to Peter you don't see everything as black and white."

Matt sighed as Isaac's thoughts jumped back to the incident with Simone. Mohinder sat away from the rest, in one of the Petrelli's couches – his eyes darting between the men in the room and the stairs leading towards Claire's room. They had been there since early that morning when Claire had made a frantic and hysterical call to Mohinder – demanding to know where Peter was. Now Mohinder, Matt, Isaac and Hiro and Ando occupied the house. Hiro was the only one not present in the room – currently busy with Claire – trying to calm her down (not that anyone before him could do it).

They heard the door bang open and Matt sighed once more as more frantic thoughts filled the room.

"Enter Nathan Petrelli – stage left."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Yale University was bustling with life as they came around the corner. In a weird way she fit into the scene in front of her while the man next to her, did not. He stuck out like a sore thumb and though no one paid any attention to them she wanted to keep a low profile.

"Will you be fine?" he asked, concerned about her safety and emotional state. She smiled sweetly.

"I have family here. I'll be fine don't worry."

There was a pause as she wondered what to say.

"When you get back…tell Isaac what I told you. Tell them all that just like he needed to do it – so do I."

The man smiled, unsure if he had made the right decision by taking her there.

"Thank you, Hiro."  
"Take care cheerleader Claire."

Without another word he teleported back to New York.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hiro made his way down the stairs, towards the people that cared most for Claire. They watched in anticipation – wandering if he had done what no one before him could do.

"She's asleep…" he lied and he could feel the betrayal in those two words. How could he tell them what he had done? That he had helped her run away when what he really should have done was to convince her to stay.

"Bullshit." The words ran through the room and with shock Nathan looked around to see who it was. Claude appeared, standing to the side.

"I've been sitting in that room for the past hour. You teleported her…and I need to know where you took her." His voice was one of authority – much worse than Nathan's – and still the gang did not surrender to it.

"Who do you think you are, commanding such things in my home!" Nathan bellowed and Claude raised his eyes.

"I'm a father…looking out for his daughter."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Claire knocked against the wooden door, her hands clutching the paper where she had written his address. When he finally opened the door, she fell into him, letting his body hold her steady. Her eyes were full of tears.

Tears of joy.

Tears of pain.

Tears of unspoken memories.

She shed them, one by one, as Lyle Bennet led her into his dorm room – and straight to the bed where Zach sat.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The sun shone brightly through Zach and Lyle's dorm room window, almost blinding Claire. A sense of calm had fallen over her as she sat there, looking down towards the students running around below her.

Zach sat in the chair in front of her holding Claire's hands in his. When she had finally calmed down, Claire was surprised to see how much her little brother and her best friend had changed. Zach was much more mature; his hair was much longer - not as long as Peter's, though - and his body was built better. All in all, he looked like someone that Jackie would have wanted to date.

Lyle on the other hand had grown to be taller than either of them. He had grown out of his awkward stages and was a handsome young man – if Claire had to say so herself. As he sat there next to her, letting his hand run through her dark hair, Claire wished with all her heart that he truly was her real brother.

"I can't believe you're pregnant!" Lyle's astonished voice broke the silence and Claire smiled as she turned her eyes back to him.

"I can't believe he left you…" Zach's angry tones crushed the calmness and Lyle shot him a look.

Silence overtook them again.

Claire inspected Zach from under her lashes. He was different. Something about him was different. Yet she couldn't place a finger on it.

"Zach-attack here is a genius! He's like the best scholar in Yale's history!" Lyle said after a while. Claire smiled brightly as Zach's cheeks became tainted with red blush.

"Is that so?" a laugh escaped her lips and Lyle nodded as Zach looked down.

"Really…it's not like that." He tried but before he could defend himself more, a wave of absolute nonsense escaped Lyle's lips.

Claire didn't pay any attention to her brother. She kept her eyes firmly locked on Zach's (who had looked up to see her staring at him). He mouthed the words she so desperately wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry…"

The only problem was, she wanted someone else to say it.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A week after he had disappeared into the African forest with Niki, they found Micah and D.L. alive and well. They were also very shocked to see Niki alive. That's when Peter knew that Sylar was alive.

He spent another week in Africa – alone – looking for the man that he had every intention of killing. Peter argued with himself that if he died when he killed Sylar it wouldn't be the worst thing ever – Claire and the baby would be safe. But he could hear her voice in his head, telling him how foolish his plan was and that he should come home.

When he finally did get home he was met with an empty house. All the windows were closed shut (like he had always imagined it would be if no one lived there) and the stuffiness in the air was enough to start his suspicion that the house was deserted.

The cupboard was empty – emptier than he had left it. The second page of the letter lay on the bed, torn into small pieces. A photo of Claire and Peter lay on the main pillow, broken glass strewn around it. But what caught Peter's eye the most was a single golden band with a simple yet elegant diamond sitting on top of a letter.

_Found this in your jacket pocket - you know that Emo one that you love so much. I'm taking it with me __(the jacket, I mean) __– even just to leave me with some memory of our time together. The ring I'm leaving for you because I can't get over the fact that you…_

_Don't come looking for me, Peter Petrelli, don't you dare. It's over. Just leave me and my child alone._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Claire watched as Zach furiously typed on his computer. Lyle had gone out for the day – classes and all that – while Zach needed to stay behind and work on his thesis. This left Claire to watch her friend and slowly yet very unconsciously rub her hand over her stomach. Peter's Emo jacket hung loosely over her shoulders.

The door opened on its own accord which came as no shock to either of them. They'd both seen weirder things in their time as friends.

"Now see, Princess, I didn't know that being a dad meant I had to fly half way across the country to come find you." His voice was slow and steady and Claire's eyes immediately met his. Claude materialized as Zach turned towards them.

"Zach – this is my father Claude. Claude – this is Zach." She introduced and Claude nodded towards Zach who smiled.

A few minutes later, Claire and Claude stood outside in the courtyard of the dorm.

"So, Hiro split on me?" Claire smiled and Claude smirked.

"Your little friend is good with teleportation. But, love, if you're going to keep secrets, I suggest you don't give him any."

He paused, "You know, love, running away wasn't the best option…" the look Claire gave him stopped him in mid-sentence.

"Claude, Peter chose his path…so I'm choosing mine."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Peter stared at her small handwriting across the paper, tear blotches all over the page. Sighing he closed his eyes and locked into Molly Walker's power – because now wasn't the time for Claire to be off looking for herself.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The walk back to the dorm room was silent. Father and daughter had spent nearly half an hour talking but now it was time for Claude to return to New York. He dropped her off in the hallway, turning invisible as he made his way out and back to his motel.

Claire sighed as she opened the door and walked in.

"Zach! I'm home!" her laughter filled the room until a sudden chill coursed through her.

Her scream was swallowed by the unnatural chill as she fell down and hugged Zach's lifeless body to her. Blood seeped through Peter's jacket as she cried over his body. His once lively eyes were frozen in fear, cold, lifeless. His unruly hair matted with blood as it lay away from his body and one straight slash across his forehead.

For in that moment it occurred to Claire that Peter had been right all along…

Sylar was back.

"Hmmm…"

Claire jumped, crouching protectively over her friends' body, turning towards the sound. Sylar walked out from behind the shadows, a grin covering his face.

"Good work if I have to say so myself. I thought I might be out of practice…but I see I can still do it!" Sylar laughed and Claire froze. Her tears and screams were completely obliterated as she suddenly feared for her and her unborn child.

"Sy – Sylar."

"The one and only; I must admit – I was really surprised to hear that you were alive. Even after everyone so clearly believed you weren't. But it's a good thing." He didn't explain further and Claire felt the bile rising in her throat.

"Get away from me!" she growled out; fighting every instinct inside of her to run. It was pointless…if Sylar wanted to kill her there would be no running. Not again.

"Don't you mean _us, _Claire?" Sylar motioned towards her stomach and Claire immediately wrapped her arms around her body.

"I want that baby, Claire. I want you and that baby…and I won't stop at anything to have you." Sylar made a move towards her but stopped dead in his tracks.

"Get the hell away from her."

The growl came from behind Sylar, who turned to find Peter Petrelli standing there with a look of utter hatred on him. Gone was the Peter everyone knew and love – kind, gentle Peter. In his place was the Peter that had spent five years working on his powers – the hard, ruthless Peter.

"Welcome back Peter; I see you got the message." Sylar joked as he broke through Peter's hold. Peter paused for a split second (pausing time along with him), before he materialized in front of Claire. He picked her up into his arms and teleported them back to their house.

Peter knew he had to chose – fighting Sylar or getting Claire out of there.

It was obvious what he had chosen.

Because after all, love conquered hate.

But he wasn't so sure that it would help Claire as she turned into a mental mess at her friends' death. All that Peter could do was to grab her in his arms and pull her blood stained body to his.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Claire was still sleeping the shock off when Peter called Hiro and Ando to the mansion. They showed up promptly and Peter had thanked them immensely. Ando wasn't to happy when he heard what Peter was planning and tried to talk him out of it but Hiro had nodded his head.

"It would only take a few seconds for us to jump between the two. She wouldn't even know you were away." Hiro explained as Ando threw his hands up in frustration and stomped out of the room to Claire.

Ando sat down in the chair opposite Claire and sighed as he spoke in Japanese to himself more than to Claire.

"Peter has that look in his eyes. That one he had when he heard you were dead. I don't know what he expects to find there – the future holds no answers for him."

oOoOoOoOoOo

It was easy finding future Claire's house; much easier than Peter had expected it to be.

He ordered Hiro to open the door, going invisible just in case.

The door swung open to reveal Claire Bennet (future) standing in a yellow summer dress. Peter was amazed to see that she had not changed. She eyed Hiro suspiciously before letting him in. Hiro sat down on the couch opposite Claire while Peter stood behind it.

"Hiro Nakamura." She stated plainly.

"Claire, I'm looking for Peter – is he here?" surprisingly Claire gave a sweet smile as she combed her hand through her hair.

"So I see I was right. Took you long enough to get here. Always wondered when Hiro from the past would show up." Hiro and Peter's jaws hit the ground.

"How…how did you know?" Hiro asked quickly and Claire sighed.

"Three reasons. One, Hiro Nakamura is dead in my time. Sylar killed him during the battle with Peter. Two - even if you _had_ survived that - you wouldn't remember Peter. Lastly," Claire paused as her eyes searched the room and landed on the invisible Peter. "You never survived Peter. I watched you die."

Silence filled the room as Peter materialized, holding the couch for support. Claire did not stand to greet him but her eyes lit up with a sudden sadness.

"He – he won?" Peter stuttered and Claire nodded sadly.

"Don't know how exactly. I was giving birth when it happened. I just got there when you –" she stopped and Peter didn't say anything to make her continue.

"But you're alive…" Hiro stated and Claire sighed.

"Sylar told you that he wanted me and the baby and that's what he got. He absorbed all your powers so he's indestructible. After the battle it wasn't hard to kill the Haitian and erase all our family and friends' memories. To them Peter Petrelli never existed."

"Mom! Molly wants to know if I want to go shopping with them!"

A teenage voice was heard throughout the house and Peter tensed up. He spotted the blonde hair and dark eyes before she had even landed on the bottom step of the stairs. His daughter was exceptionally beautiful, like her mother, with the long golden locks and eyes. But she had his mouth and long legs, tanned skin.

"Brooke, I'm busy with something right now. Wait till your father gets home." Claire ordered but Peter noticed how Claire's face fell at the final piece of her sentence. Brooke didn't move from her spot as she studied Peter closely.

"You're him. Mom dreams about you almost every night." Brooke stated and Peter's eyes darted to Claire's who could only sigh.

"Brooke walks dreams, that's her power. Though I told her to stay out of my and Gabriel's dreams."

"Understandable." Hiro nodded but Peter said nothing as he and Brooke stared at each other.

"I looked for you. Had Molly look for you. But she said you're soul wasn't on the earth – that she couldn't find you." Brooke continued and Peter smirked.

"Yeah well no thanks to Sy-"

"Peter." Claire spoke quickly and he sighed and turned away from them.

"You have to go now – Gabriel will be here any moment. I will not risk you two in the same room. Please leave Peter." Claire said softly as she stood and engulfed him with her tiny arms. Leaning closer she whispered to him.

"Brooke Abigail Petrelli, she's 16 now. Please beat him Peter." And then her grip was gone and she flew into the kitchen.

Hiro and Peter stood, grabbing each other's arms, as they started the process to teleport back to their own time.

As the view started blurring, Peter could just make Brooke out as she mouthed to him.

"Goodbye Daddy."


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Masks That Hide Us**

**Rating: PG-13 (for now)**

**Chapters: 19/?**

**Pairing:**** Peter/Claire **

**Spoilers: ****Season I finale (but specially Five Years Gone)**

**Warnings: **** None I can think of**

**Short Summary: What if New York didn't blow up…but things turned out almost exactly as in Five Years Gone? Peter is a broken soul – believing he killed Claire. Claire is alive but running from her true identity to get away from the memories of Peter – who she believes is dead. AU (find out inside why)**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything…except maybe this computer I'm writing on…**

**Beta:****moirariordan**

**Authors note: ****Thanks to Gina for the banner. Big ups to my new beta for this story. She's put me through hell with this chapter but it's all for the best. So woot woot you rock girlie! Thanks for sticking with me even when times got a bit though. **

**A/N: To my fans. It's been a while hasn't it? Well exams are done Monday and I've finally had this chapter betad. So enjoy. If you love it let me know…**

**To my beta. Girlie you are wonderful and I'm sorry I doubted you. I know I didn't send this back but I promise with the next chapters I will…I just needed to post this one. So if you guys find some mistakes…they are mine and not hers.**

Chapter 19

A month after Zach's death, Claire and Peter found themselves in a heated conversation. Hiro and Ando had moved into the Petrelli mansion in case of an emergency, but so far, there had been none. Peter hadn't told Claire about visiting the future – or that he was being extra careful – yet she still became fed up with him.

"This isn't up for discussion Peter – I'm going on this camp!" Claire yelled as she threw her clothes into the bag. Each time a piece of clothing landed in the bag it zoomed right back into the closet.

Peter sat with his head in his hands. "No, you're not. Not when your three months pregnant. Not with Sylar still out there. No." he stated firmly.

Claire threw her hands up in frustration. "It's not like I'm going to be alone! Matt and Mohinder will be there!"

"Come on Claire, if Sylar attacks we both know Matt and Mohinder stand no chance against him." Peter scoffed.

Claire sent him a grave look. "Now you're trash talking our friends. Smooth move, Petrelli!"

"I'm not trash…argh!" he yelled as he jumped up and the chair slammed against the wall.

Claire didn't seem phased as she continued to battle against the clothes he sent flying away from her. "I need this Peter! I need to get away from it all. I'm tired of walking down the street without you because your mother told you it wasn't safe for me. Most of all I'm tired of you thinking I'm going to break." Claire almost shouted.

Peter sighed. "Claire, I'm only looking out for you and the baby."

"Then let us go on this camp. Let me go and have fun with college friends that don't know me. Let me be normal for just a week." She said softly.

The clothes stopped moving and fell to the ground as Peter gave up. He walked closer to her and grabbed her in his embrace. "How will I be able to get through the week knowing you and the baby are alone?" Peter sighed into her hair and Claire chuckled.

"Maybe we can work something out – you know maybe you and Hiro and Ando can come visit us at the camp. But not as Peter Petrelli. I don't need that press coverage at the camp."

"Fine. But after this camp we're doing this right – I don't want you to be Miss Bennet for much longer." Peter admitted. Claire giggled and he made a face at her, leaning down and capturing her mouth in a slow kiss.

"That better not be your proposal, Petrelli – it wasn't too romantic."

"No, that wasn't it. Believe me, that wasn't it."

Claire moved out of his embrace and continued to throw the clothes into the bag, sighing as her movements became less frantic and more reluctant. Honestly, she really wasn't too thrilled about going off on her own without Peter's protection, but the temptation of a few 'normal' days, absent from the pressure of her powers and the powers of those around her, was too much to resist. So when the opportunity for this camp arose, Claire had ignored her misgivings and readily accepted, the spectre of Zach close to her thoughts.

Claire snapped her suitcase closed, throwing a coy look over her shoulder. "Too bad. I probably would've said yes."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Matt Parkman couldn't help but laugh when he noticed the small Claire Bennet making her way into the bus. He couldn't believe the young girl, who he thought of as a daughter, was carrying a living soul inside of her. It felt like only days ago that he had met her in Kirby Plaza. Now he was accompanying her class camp. In the first place he thought this whole college camp thing was ridiculous but he had jumped at going with – he needed a bit of a rest from crime. Not that Peter had made the decision any bit easier. Once Claire had decided to go to camp Peter had called him. It had taken a while to put his friend's mind at ease and in the end Claude had to be dragged into it as well.

"Bloody boyfriend of hers got me spying on my own daughter." The invisible man next to him spoke and Matt laughed.

"Peter's just worried," he spoke and Claude scoffed.

"Worried, my arse. I was just taking care of my pigeons when he jumped up and told me I was going. Gave me no choice in the matter!" Claude ranted.

Matt sighed as he turned towards Claude. "It's not that bad."

Claude turned abruptly, directing all his anger towards Matt. "Not that bad?! Have you forgotten that I'm risking a lot by being here? I'm the invisible man, Parkman. To the rest of the world I'm non-existent. I was content with my old life before you buggers came into it. My pigeons never put me at risk by asking me to do such crazy things."

"Don't you think you're taking this out of proportion? Your daughter is pregnant and her boyfriend wants to make sure she's well protected." Matt defended his friend.

Claude sighed but showed no sign of backing down. "It's not going to work. This plan of his. Claire will know I'm here."

"Claude – you're invisible. There's no way she'll realize that you're sitting next to me."

Silence came over them as Claire walked up, her arms hugged tightly around her stomach.

"Hey Claire." Matt smiled and Claire laughed.

"Hey Matt… and Dad."

Claude smirked, leaning closer to Matt as he whispered, "Told you it wouldn't work."

oOoOoOoOoOo

The park they were staying at wasn't like anything she had ever seen before. It wasn't first class so there was no way people like Angela Petrelli would go there – and for that reason Claire loved it. She had to admit, the whole idea did seem completely mad – going to a camp like some primary school kids. But being able to run away from her past and who she was – if only for a few days – was everything Claire could wish for.

Mohinder had never been to a class camp before and found the whole idea a little intimidating. Then, as if he was an angel coming from heaven, Matt Parkman had walked into his apartment. Since Kirby Plaza Matt had made sure to visit Mohinder and Molly as much as he possibly could, while still patching things up with his wife. Mohinder begged and pleaded with Matt to come with him until Molly shut her father up by agreeing for Matt. One smile from Molly and she knew she had Matt hooked on the idea.

The rooms were not given in any order and Claire had no smile on her face when she landed up with Mindy and Caroline – the two girls who had drooled over Peter's picture in the magazine the day he had visited her in class. Mohinder found it extremely funny but Claire just threw her hands up in the air and exclaimed that she couldn't catch a break.

Two hours later the three girls were sitting in the room when Claire's phone rang – the personalized ring tone alerting her to the caller. She sighed as she grabbed the phone and turned her back on the two girls who sat staring.

"Three hours. I've been gone three hours and you already called me?" she sighed, hearing a laugh echo over the line.

"I had to check up on you – it's my presidential duty." Nathan laughed.

"Nathan? Why are you calling from your brother's phone?" she asked quickly, fearing the worst.

"My brother forgot his phone here again. If he keeps forgetting it all over the place, the press will eventually get hold of it. I can only see the scandals streaming in." Nathan's voice was distant as he spoke, imagining and exaggerating every single scandal that could happen.

In her mind Claire could picture Nathan doing just that. "Did you really call me just to say that?" her voice was filled with a hint of annoyance.

"No, I called you because I…"

"You wanted to check up on me." Claire finished his sentence. Nathan's annoyed sigh gave away that he was very edgy. Claire wondered if it was because his mother was driving everyone up the walls.

"How long is this camp of yours?"

"A week." Claire answered shortly, suddenly feeling very angry that he was checking up on her. She wasn't a toy that had been broken and she wished everyone would just stop acting as if she wasn't there. She wasn't the one that was dead so they all should just back off.

Nathan seemed to catch on what she was feeling and abruptly changed his tone. "Claire, you have to understand why we are all so worried."

"And you all have to understand that I'm the one dealing with this. This has nothing to do with the rest of you. What happened at Yale is my problem and I'll get over it in my own time so stop pushing me."

Nathan groaned. In an instant she heard the muffled voice of Nathan. Claire heard Peter mumbling something in the background and she let out a small groan. "Put him on the phone Nate – and spare us the drama."

"Sweetheart?" he asked quickly.

Claire released the breath she had been unconsciously holding in – oblivious to the two girls who listened intently. "You sent my father with me?! What happened to letting me have a few normal days?"

Peter sighed. "Claire please let's not fight."

"Fight? This is not fighting Peter, this is war."

The absence of any response was enough to tell Claire that he really was sorry but that he wouldn't be backing down. Just like her – foolish and stubborn. Claire found herself wondering if their child would be as foolish and stubborn as they were.

"Claire…"

Claire sighed. "I am fine, we're fine here."

"Go out – do something with Hiro or Ando. Go walk the streets of… what are you doing in D.C?" Claire blurted.

Peter laughed. "Visiting. But I'm on my way back now. Just flew over to fetch my phone." He explained.

Claire sighed. "Go do some club hopping and give the reporters something to write about. Be a wild child and give your mother a heart attack so we don't have to suffer through her nonsense any longer." Claire heard muffled chortling and didn't know who was laughing harder – Peter or Nathan.

"Listen babe, I have to go – I told Mohinder I would go give Claude an update as soon as I was all unpacked. It's utterly useless letting Mohinder do it if I already know Claude is here."

"I'll see you in a few days."

"Love you Peter."

"Love you too Claire."

Claire was out of the door by the end of the discussion, mind already ten steps ahead on Claude, unaware of the twin confused expressions left on her roomates' faces, both girls silently pondering what they had just heard.


	20. Author's Note

Latest update as to where I am and what will be happening with my stories:

**Latest update as to where I am and what will be happening with my stories:**

**Wow. It's been a while since I replied/wrote any stories. But here's the 411 as to what is going on, so none of you are out of the loop. The sad news for me is that Varsity/College is taking up all my time. Yeah, I don't even have time to check because of it and it sucks but I chose to come and do this. I'm studying a very difficult course and this being my first year in dorms, I'm also tied down to all first year activities. Which means there is no such thing as free time - and when there is, its usually spent studying for the next test. This has also given me some, probably well deserved, forced writers block to keep me from writing anything. Sure, I've tried, but it all comes out crap to me. But, hopefully, I'll be able to get past my forced writers block and write something soon. I'd like you to take a moment and to message me what stories you'd like to see continued - for those I will check out first to see what I can do about it. Otherwise, all stories that have not been updated will go on a permanent hiatus. I give you all a while to decide, comment or send me a message and if you have any ideas - PMs are ALWAYS welcome. Thanks for staying true to my stories!**

**M**


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: So I just realized I forgot to post the last two chapters that I wrote and never posted here

A/N: So I just realized I forgot to post the last two chapters that I wrote and never posted here! So no, I haven't written new chapters yet. This is all I have. Read them, then decide if you want me to update or not.

Chapter 20

The water lapping against her feet was a soothing change to the turmoil Claire felt in her soul. She had disappeared from the camp to the seclusion of the beach to get her thoughts straight. It was the day before they had to leave and Peter had not been there. Now she found herself sitting on the sand and staring at the ocean, imagining Zach sitting next to her.

"You know, I always dreamt of seeing the ocean with you." He spoke next to her, lying on his back and staring up at the sky. Claire knew she was crying and it was just her imagination but still – his voice brought her some comfort.

"If things could be different…" she started and Zach sighed.

"It wouldn't be. You know for a fact that Sylar would have come after me either way."

"Why did you never tell me you had a power?" she choked and Zach smiled.

"I don't know. I'm a part of your imagination Claire, you know that. I can't tell you anything that you don't know." He spoke softly and Claire looked at her hands as she spoke.

"You were on the list. I saw it when I visited Mohinder. Strength of mind it had said. In other words you could easily remember anything within seconds."

"Got it in one." Zach laughed and Claire felt tears streaming down her face.

"Don't leave me." She whispered and Zach smiled.

"Never have."

Zach shimmered away as he gave a good hearted chuckle. Claire didn't stand up, just kept staring at the ocean, even as she heard the sound of breathing behind her. It wasn't until she felt the arms pulling her up and into strong arms that she looked up.

Peter help her tightly in his arms, his face snuggled into the crook of her neck as he whispered into her ear.

"You came for me." She cried and Peter chuckled.

"I always do." He whispered and Claire gave him a quick kiss. They stayed like that till Claire's tears had dried.

"Weren't you supposed to come not as Peter?" Claire asked him a while later as they sat higher up on the beach. Peter nodded as he laced her fingers with his.

"I'm not hiding you from the world Claire – and I'm not hiding myself. You're pregnant with my baby and my mother can just shove her nonsense up her –"

"Peter! Baby ears!" Claire giggled as she hit him lightly and Peter smiled his lobsided smile as he rubbed their hands over her stomach.

"Can you believe we're gonna be parents? You and me – together after everything." Claire smiled as she leaned into Peter who looked at the ocean and bit back a comment. They weren't safe yet – but there was no need to ruin the moment for Claire.

"Tonight is the bonfire – you gonna stay for it?" she asked suddenly and Peter smiled as he kissed her neck causing her to giggle.

"If you want me to."

"I always want you to."

They were blissfully unaware of Mindy and Caroline watching them from further away.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The bonfire was burning rapidly by the time Mohinder, Matt and Claude made their way down to the beach. Neither one had seen Claire the whole day and they hoped to see her there – they knew she was upset because Peter had not shown up. But Claire was not sitting in the group of teens and Matt couldn't find her dancing either. It was Mohinder that spotted a couple on the far side of the bonfire, slowly dancing as they held each other.

Peter's arms were around Claire, holding her tightly to him as he whispered to her strange stories of when he had been growing up. He told her comforting stories, stories that warmed her heart and stories that made her smile. Claire reached up and once in a while would let her hand run over the scar on his face.

"You could heal the scar now – I'm alive so you don't need to torture yourself with it anymore." Claire spoke softly as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, all the while letting his hands run over her stomach.

"It reminds me how easily I almost lost you…" Peter smiled sadly and Claire nodded in understanding.

"I love you Peter."

"I love you forever and a day Claire Bennet. Never forget that."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Claire wasn't looking forward to the bus trip home. It signaled the end of her week away and the start of going on with life again. Plus, she would be alone because Mohinder, Matt and Claude were not taking the bus home anymore.

Mindy and Caroline was walking in front of Claire – the three of them the only ones not in the bus yet. They stopped a few feet in front of Claire and she cursed them mentally.

"Oh my word – that can't be the President!" Mindy gawked and Claire's attention jumped to what they were looking at. Nathan stood on the sand – smiling at her in his usual Nathan manner. Her bags hit the ground before anyone could react and she ran to him at full speed, grabbing him in a hug. Nathan laughed as Mindy and Caroline stared at her in shock.

"Nathan! This is a surprise!" Claire laughed as he kissed her forehead like a loving father would.

"Oh no Claire…that is your surprise." He stated and pointed to the beach.

Claire turned to the side and her jaw hit the floor as she noticed her surprise, tears springing to her eyes.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Chapter 21

They were all there – all the Heroes that had helped destroy Sylar and save the world. Even Niki, DL and Micah were there. Standing in a half moon around Peter – all dressed casually except for him, standing in his formal clothes without a tie or shoes. Niki, DL and Micah, Molly and Mohinder, Matt and his wife Janice, Hiro and Ando, Claude, Isaac, Nathan and Heidi and Noah, Sandra and Lyle Bennet were all there.

Her mother's eyes were filled to the brim with tears and Lyle stood looking at the sand. Noah – her father in every way that counted – smiled proudly at her.

Mohinder and Molly laughed at seeing her so flabbergasted.

Matt and Janice smiled sweetly.

Isaac stood to the side but his smirk told her he was happy to be there.

Heidi, who held something behind her back, waved Nathan over who joined his wife and gave her a loving kiss. They too smiled at Claire.

Hiro and Ando were laughing loudly and talking in Japanese.

Claude was rolling his eyes.

Niki held something behind her back and Claire was happy to see her there – after everything that happened. She clung onto DL and Micah stood in front of them. All three of them smiled at her and it was a heartfelt moment to see the small family back together after all this time.

But it was Peter that caught Claire's gaze. Peter in his semi-formal suit and a bunch of bright red roses in his hands. He beckoned her over and before Claire knew it she was standing mere feet away from him.

"Peter what is – "she stopped in mid sentence as he lifted his hand to silence her with a smile.

"A few days ago you thought I was proposing to you and I wasn't. But Claire you need to know that since day one you have been everything I have ever wanted in my life. Save the cheerleader – save the world. I just didn't know in saving you I ultimately saved myself. You saved me Claire, you saved me when it looked like everything around me was falling apart. Sure we started out on a rocky road, with us believing Nathan was your father and Sylar attacking us at every corner. But those are the times I remember, having you in my arms after those fights and worshiping the ground you walk on. For those five years that I thought you were dead – they were my worst years ever. Yet here you are today and I'm the happiest man on the face of this planet. Because you love me…you love me enough to carry my child. Claire Bennet – you saved me, you made me indestructible, you made me whole." Claire was crying by the time Peter sank down on one knee and took her hand in his.

"Marry me Claire Bennet. Right now in front of all our friends and family – in front of everyone that matters to us. Do me the biggest honor ever and marry me." Peter's own tears rained down his face as Claire nodded. He jumped up and embraced her, passionately kissing her with all the power he had left in his body while their friends and family clapped their hearts out.

After a while, when Claire had calmed down enough to be able to breathe and Mindy and Caroline had been forced into the bus that drove off, Claire turned towards Peter with a huff.

"How am I supposed to marry you without a dress and a minister?" she asked sadly and Peter smiled as Niki, Heidi and Nathan walked closer. He pointed to Niki and Heidi first.

"These are your bridesmaids that will sort out the dress…" Niki lifted the package in her hands and Heidi showed the hair and make-up things in her bag.

"Being President I am allowed to perform a marriage ceremony." Nathan smiled and Claire laughed, kissing Peter again and again until Niki and Heidi moved her away.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Claire wore a white summer dress that flowed nicely and looked like something Claire would wear to a formal wedding. She loved it – thanking Heidi and Niki continuously as they did her hair and make-up.

Before she knew it she stood next to Peter, clutching his hand, after being led down the sand by both Noah and Claude, as Nathan started the ceremony. They said their vows, staring in each other's eyes as they did it.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And oh boy, did they kiss.


End file.
